


Snapshots

by Starlight1395



Series: Self-Indulgence [6]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Mild Suicidal Thoughts, More tags to be added, Non-Chronological, Reader Insert, Second Person, Self-Harm, a lil self indulgent please bear with me, breakdowns, shower sex kinda, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/pseuds/Starlight1395
Summary: Little glimpses into the life of Jae and his girlfriend. Sometimes you fight, sometimes you cry but in the end, you always make up because love isn't something that be easily broken.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Snapshot 1- Caught in the Rain  
> Snapshot 2- Cramps  
> Snapshot 3- Fights

“Ah shit!” Jae yelled as the rain began to pelt down on you. The skies opened up and the downpour was almost painful. You were soaked within seconds, the cold water seeping into your shirt and causing a shiver to run down your spine.

“I forgot it was going to rain.” You whined, trying to shield your face from the torrential downpour. A warm hand took your cold ones, and you looked up to see Jae grinning down at you. His fingers were long and hot compared to your icy ones. He pulled you through the rain and you were thankful he was taking the lead because you couldn’t see more than a foot in front of your face.

You ducked inside a small cafe, and you were instantly warmer in the heat of the building. You felt bad as a puddle collected under your feet, but moments after you, another person came barreling in who was even more drenched than you.

“It doesn’t look like this rain is going stop for at least an hour.” Jae said, frowning at his phone. His other hand was still laced in yours, and you weren’t about to pull them apart any time soon.

“Might as well get some coffee to warm up in the meantime.” You laugh a little, pulling him towards the counter where a sympathetic barista was ready to take your order. You settled into a little corner table, far from the door so the draft of guests coming and going wouldn’t make you any colder and waited for your drinks.

“Your lips are blue.” You said with a small smirk. Jae looked shocked before grinning at you.

“Why don’t you warm them up then?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. You blushed a little but leaned in nonetheless, pressing your warm lips against his cold ones. He smiled into the kiss, his hand finding yours under the table. A small cough made you break away.

“I’m so sorry.” You squeaked as the barista put your drinks down on the table. She smiled and waved a hand.

“Don’t apologize,” She said, tucking the tray under her arm. “You guys are cute together. Besides, I’ve seen customers do worse.” She shuttered and you could only guess what kind of horrors she had seen behind that counter.

“Thank you.” You said, smiling again as she walked away. You both took your drinks and blew at the steam that was rising from the handmade mugs.

The first sip warmed you to your bones and you couldn’t help let out a small moan of happiness. Jae just chuckled, watching you close your eyes as you take a second sip. He started humming under his breath, and you could almost put a name to the tune but it was just out of reach.

“Falling for you,” He sang quietly, eyes smiling at you over the edge of his mug. “Falling for you once again~”

“Jae…” You blushed and tried to hide your face, which made him grin wider.

“I’m falling for you,” he sang a little louder. The couple at the table next to you turned and smiled at the two of you. “I’m falling for you once again. Falling for you~ falling for you~ falling for you once again.”

“You’re so cheesy.” You felt yourself tearing up.

“Ah, but you love it.” He put his mug down and reached across the small table. He took your mug from your hands and set it aside before taking your hands in his. His fingers were warm from the drink, and calloused from years of playing the guitar, but they were also so soft and gentle with you that you never felt anything but loved.

“And I can’t help~” You sang back, your cheeks lighting up. “Falling in love~ With~ You~”

“You’re just as bad as I am.” He said, love and laughter dancing behind the rims of his glasses.

“But you love it.” You grinned back and his hands tightened on yours.

“I really do.” He leaned across the table and captured your lips again. They were warm this time, and tasted a little bitter, but his kisses were always the sweetest thing to you.

You didn’t even realize the rain had stopped, but you didn’t care. You were happy where you were, two cups of cooling coffee off to the side with his hands in yours and his smile reflecting your own.

* * *

  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jae asked, looking at you curiously. You just smiled and nodded, ignoring the weird feeling in the pit of your stomach. You knew your period was due soon, but you were pretty regular, and you knew you had at least four more days before you even had to start thinking about it.

“Yeah, must be something I ate.” You said, trying to push the weird feeling aside. It was going to be an easy day. The guys were recording bits and pieces to play with for the songs they were working on, and Jae invited you to come along and watch.

Even before you and Jae started dating, back when the two of you were just best friends, Day6 counted on you to give them honest feedback - even if that honesty ended up being a little harsh sometimes. They could always count on you to give real constructive criticism that would improve their music, which was why they wanted you there when they were recording the preliminary lines.

You let Jae go ahead when you slipped into the cafe to grab them drinks. They knew you, and your order - an iced americano for Sungjin, a chai latte for Wonpil, a strawberry refresher for Dowoon, a black coffee with two sugars for Younghyun and a caramel latte with soy milk for Jae.

Balancing the drinks was easy, you were used to it after so long of basically being the boy’s unofficial secretary. You bumped open the door to the recording studio with your hip and they let out a cheer.

“You’re an angel, you know that?” Sungjin said as he kissed your cheek and helped you pass out the drinks.

“At least someone appreciates me.” You lamented, holding Jae’s drink just out of reach. He rolled his eyes and grabbed you by the waist, pulling you flush against his chest.

“You’re a real brat sometimes.” he grinned as he took his cup and kissed your neck.

“You’re no better.” You smiled and wriggled away from him.

“Okay, so we’re going to have Younghyun go first,” Sungjin said, looking at his notebook. The bassist nodded and picked up his papers as he went into the recording booth. He started rapping a few lines, stopping every few minutes to listen to a correction from Sungjin, who seemed pretty pleased. When he came out, his eyes went straight to you, sitting on the couch under Jae’s arm as usual.

“Not bad,” You said honestly. “You rushed a few of the lines though. The second and third verses you recorded might sound better slowed down. Like, draw it out almost. But the first one was perfect. I’m always a slut for triplette raps.”

Younghyun nodded and looked at his paper, rapping the verses under his breath slower, dragging out certain notes.

“Damn, she’s right again,” he said, flopping onto the couch on your other side. “Why don’t we pay her again?”

“Because then she’d have to deal with shitty company policies,” Sungjin said, not looking away from the board. “And we pay her back in food and company literally every day.”

“That’s fair.”

“Wonpil, you’re next.” Sungjin said, fiddling with something. The pianist slipped into the booth and started recording his parts. He finished quicker than Younghyun, and you could see he was eager to be praised.

“Pillie that sounded good! Have you been practicing your low tones?” You asked, instantly noticing how his lower notes were more stable.

“Yeah!’” He grinned wide.

“I can tell. Your hard work is paying off. Be careful though, I could hear you going a little flat in your upper register. Try not to overcompensate.”

“Jae, you’re up.”

“See you in a bit babe.” Jae kissed your forehead and slipped his arm out from around you. You wrinkle your nose but couldn’t help a small smile. Younghyun glanced over to you with a sly smirk, and just as you were about to tell him off, you felt it.

Your face paled and you stood. Bad idea.

“Are you okay?” Younghyun asked, looking concerned. Jae was singing, not knowing anything was wrong.

“Fuck.” You cursed under your breath. You grabbed your bag and ran to the bathroom, praying you weren’t too late. You could feel the blood already soaking into your underwear, and you were grateful all your good panties were in the wash that morning.

You were able to get everything under control easily, but you knew you were royally fucked.

Normally, you knew when your cramps were going to start ahead of time, so you could take painkillers before you started to hurt. Now, it was too late. Even if you took something now, by the time it kicked in you would already be curled in a ball. Plus, your stash of painkillers was empty from the last time.

You were stranded.

You made your way back to the recording studio, praying that maybe this would be one of the rare months where you didn’t cramp that much, but the second you sat down you knew it wasn’t going to happen.

It felt like there was something in your abdomen trying to force its way out. It went from an uncomfortable pressure to you gritting your teeth trying to hold back tear in the span of ten minutes.

“Are you alright?” Jae asked, rubbing your back. You tried to sit upright, but a wave of pain caused you to whimper and curl into his side. His warmth made your walls come down and you found yourself crying into his shirt.

“Is she crying?” Dowoon sounded shocked. In all the time you knew them, you almost never cried. The only person who really ever saw you breakdown was Jae - he was the only one who you trusted enough to be vulnerable around.

“Shit, were you early this month?” Jae asked, trying to help you sit up. You nodded pitifully as another wave of pain wracked your body. You closed your eyes tight and held back a sob.

“Did you take anything?”

“No… I’m out and forgot to refill the bottle in my bag.” You ground out, wrapping your arms around your waist in a futile attempt to ease the soul crushing pain ripping through your body at the moment.

“Does anyone have painkillers?” He asked, looking around.

“I should, hold on,” Younghyun dug through his bag before triumphantly pulling out a familiar white bottle. “How many does she need?”

“Um, three-” Jae cut himself off when you sobbed again into his chest. “Four, for now.”

“You’re not supposed to take more than two…”

“She’s built up a tolerance,” Jae said, taking the pills from his friend. “She normally takes five when it gets this bad.”

“That can’t be good for her.” Sungjin said, watching you cry with faint horror.

“Come on love, can you sit up? I got you some advil.” Jae said softly to you, as if you weren’t able to hear their whole conversation.

You quickly downed the small orange pills in a single gulp and laid back on the couch, hiding your face is one of the pillows. You felt like shit, but at least Jae’s hands were large and warm on your back.

“Why don’t you take her back to the dorm?” Sungjin suggested, looking like he was in pain as well. “We can finish up here.”

“Alright.” Jae didn’t argue. He carefully loaded you onto his back and held onto your thighs tightly. You nuzzled your nose into his neck and tried not to cry out at every movement. He tried to walk as smoothly as possible, and thankfully by the time he placed you in his bed the painkillers had started to kick in.

“Jae…” You whimpered, tears stinging your eyes again.

“What’s wrong kitten?” he sat on the edge of the bed and gently ran his fingers through your hair.

“Hurts…”

“I know angel, but it’ll be over soon.” He let you curl into a ball, your head on his lap as he continued to card his fingers through your bangs.

You were so tired, and it hurt so badly. You let yourself sob, curling up tight when the pain hit and relaxing into Jae’s touch when it receded. Eventually, you were able to drift off to sleep, where the pain couldn’t follow.

The first thing you did when you woke up was groan and turn over, burying your face in the pillow and trying to go back to sleep. Jae’s scent surrounded you and you felt so safe that the last thing you wanted to do was actually wake up. When sleep didn’t come, you sighed and sat up. There were sounds coming from outside the room. You slipped from the warmth of Jae’s covers and put on one of Jae’s oversized hoodies that was laying on the floor.

Making your way out of the room, you saw everyone gathered in the kitchen.

“Morning princess!” Jae said with a smile. He handed you a cold water bottle and you thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. “Better?”

“Much.” You said with a smile.

“You sure? You really freaked us out…” Dowoon said with a frown.

“Yeah, sorry for worrying everyone,” You felt bad for making such a scene. “It came early so I wasn’t really ready for it. Normally I can take painkillers before the cramps hit so it’s not as bad but I was caught off guard.”

“Is it always that bad?” Younghyun asked.

“Yeah, unless I take something beforehand,” You answered easily, snickering a little at the looks of absolute horror on their faces. “You do realize that cramps are literally mini contractions, right? It’s basically fake-labor.”

“Jesus christ, no wonder you looked like you were going to pass out.” Wonpil looked pale.

“I’ve done that before.” You said, taking the bun out of Jae’s hand and taking a bite of it.

“You’re kidding…” Now Sungjin was pale.

“Back in high school, right?” Jae asked, taking his bun back. “I remember that. You were over my house and you just collapsed. I was about ten seconds away from calling 911 when you finally woke up.”

“That’s terrifying.” Younghyun looked faintly sick.

“You get used to it.” You laugh and Jae wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Glad you’re feeling better babe,” He kissed your neck as you leaned into his touch. “A nap always made it go away in the past.”

“Everyone’s seen me cry,” You pouted playfully. “Now they’re going to think I have a weakness.”

“Trust me love, you could beat any of them up without breaking a sweat,” Jae laced his fingers through yours. “That’s one reason why I love you so much. You can protect me from the scary fans.”

“You’re just a big baby.” You laughed as you tilted your head back to rest on his shoulder.

“But I’m your big baby.” He smiled at you so softly that your chest melted.

“You guys are so cute it’s gross.” Younghyun groaned, placing his forehead on the table.

“Hey, what do you normally need when this happens?” Sungjin asked, stopping you from snarking back at the bassist. “So we can have stuff in case you don’t for next time.”

“If you date one member of Day6, you date all of them apparently.” You giggled, touched that Sungjin would be so thoughtful.

“Hey! Hands off my girlfriend!” Jae playfully shielded you from his leader.

“As long as they play nice you can share.” You joked, causing Younghyun to choke on his own spit.

“Who said anything about playing nice?” he grinned at you and winked, causing you to blush.

“That’s it! We’re going to watch shit in my room,” Jae scowled, causing Younghyun to howl with laughter. “Don’t bother us.”

“Whatever.” The laughed as he pulled you away, but you could tell he was fighting back a smile of his own.

* * *

  
“You’re so frustrating!” You screamed, zipping your bag angrily. You tried to be calm, you really did, but Jae seemed to be pushing every single one of your buttons and you were fed up with it.

“How am I the frustrating one?” He snapped back, his neck and ears red. “You’re always so-”

“I’m always so what, Jae?” You asked, your voice going from firey to icy. You saw him hesitate before responding.

“You’re so controlling!” He finally said, throwing his hands in the air. You felt your chest tighten. “You want to be in charge of everything and everyone! You want everyone to be afraid of you and get mad when they aren’t! It’s so frustrating because I always talk about how sweet you are, then you act like a bitch to my friends!”

“I’m a bitch now?” You thought your world was crashing down around you. “I’m the bitch? You let your friends make self harm jokes, Jae! In front of me! And you /laughed/ at them!” The tears you were trying to hold back starting stinging your eyes more and more, almost like they were begging to be let out.

“Look, they were just joking. They would never have said it if they knew-”

“And that’s supposed to make it better?” You broke down, hot tears running down your red cheeks. “No Jae, you’re not supposed to make jokes about that no matter what! What if someone else was there? Someone who could have been really fucked up from that?”

“You’re making a big deal out of nothing.” Jae crossed his arms and you closed your mouth with a snap.

You knew, going into your relationship, that Jae was stubborn. Not only was he stubborn, but he didn’t have the best friends in LA. When he invited you to see his family again and spend some time in Cali, you jumped at the chance. It had been so long since you had seen his parents last, and he always talked about his friends.

Within fifteen minutes, you had told them off and stormed off to the bathroom. You could hear Jae calling after you, but you ignored him.

When you joined them, your eyes were no longer red from crying, but your wrist stung from the lines you managed to make with the sharp part of a button from your lanyard.

You didn’t let Jae know you were phased, but you made a point to let his friends know you weren’t taking any shit from them.

Needless to say, Jae was not pleased.

You made it back to his house in silence. When his parents asked what was wrong, you offered them a small smile while he just brushed past you. You followed and scolded him to ignoring his parents, causing the fight to start.

You grabbed your bag and spun on your heel.

“Where are you going?” He asked, some of the anger gone from his voice.

“Out.” You said curtly, not looking at him.

“But it’s late-”

“I’ll be fine.” You cut him off. As you reached for the door, he reached for you and grabbed your arm. You couldn’t help but yelp a little as his fingers wrapped around the still puffy lines on your arm.

“I’m sorry,” He instantly dropped your arm, confusion coloring his words. “Wait, did you get hurt? I didn’t grab you that hard-”

“I’ll be back.” You choked out. You could hear the understanding in his voice and you didn’t want to be comforted right then. You were still mad and you wanted to leave.

You bowed to his parents are you slipped your shoes on and headed off into the night. It wasn’t like Seoul, where the world never sleeps, but it was better than your hometown where everything closed at five. The streets were well lit and you easily retraced the path to the small coffee shop Jae always took you to.

The bell chimed as you opened the door. Since it was late, there were only a few people in the small shop, most of them workers. You ordered something simple and sat in the corner, where you could plug your phone in. You pulled up a familiar contact and hit call.

“Hey. What’s up? I thought you were with Jae’s parents.” Younghyun answered almost instantly.

“We had a fight.” You said, tears starting to fall again.

“What happened?” Younghyun instantly got serious. He knew how well you and Jae worked together, so news of you fighting was almost unheard of.

“I met his friends,” You stared, and you could see him cringe a little in the facetime call. “One of them made a joke about… made a joke about cutting and- and they all laughed… even Jae! I called him out on it, but Jae defended him. I went to the bathroom and cried and- well, when I went back, Jae wouldn’t look at me.”

“What else happened in the bathroom?” He noticed your hesitation and you felt your stomach drop.

“Nothing else.” You said as calmly as possible, but you answered a little too quickly.

“Please don’t lie to me.” he looked so sad.

“I tried to hurt myself…” The shame made your ears burn. “I was just so horrified that- that he was laughing at the joke! When we got back, we just started fighting. I said he was frustrating, and he said I act like a bitch to anyone who isn’t afraid of me… I’m not a bitch, right?” You sniffled, feeling vulnerable. The barista brought your drink over and you offered her a watery smile.

“Wait, Jae- THE Park Jaehyung - the same Jae that literally cried on stage when you surprised him at a show, called you a bitch?” Younghyun was floored. Sure, he knew his hyung could be a little bullheaded sometimes, but he had never thought Jae was capable of making you cry like this. The barista came back with some napkins and a danish from the cases. You tried to hand her money, but she shook her head with a smile. You thanked her quietly and turned back to your phone.

“He said I was controlling…” You felt like he had hit you with how much your chest hurt. “Am I controlling?”

“No, you’re thoughtful. Without you, that asshole wouldn’t remember his own head.”

“I just… after everything I can’t believe he defended his jerk friends when he KNOWS! He knows about how hard it is for me and he still laughed! He made me seem like a bitch to his friends because I’m finally learning to stand up for myself!”

“I’m proud of you angel,” Younghyun said softly. “I know how hard it’s been for you, and trust me. I’m going to have a serious talk with him.”

“I don’t want to cause any more fights,” You said instantly, taking a bite from the pastry. “If you say something to him, he’s going to know I talked to you and get more angry that I got other people involved…”

“You don’t deserve to be treated like this,” Younghyun pushed. “He was way out of line. I know his friends are important, but you have to know when your friends are being assholes and call them out for it.”

“Thanks for talking me through this oppa,” You said with a smile. He grinned at you, his eyes turning up. “You’re a lifesaver.”

“Don’t thank me yet, cupcake.” he said, his grin turning mischievous. You felt your stomach drop a little. He only pulled out the silly nicknames when he was up to something.

“Oh thank god, there you are.” A voice called from the front of the shop. You turned and saw Jae walking quickly towards you. You instinctually made room at the table for him before remembering you were still mad at him.

Our anger quickly evaporated when you saw the tear tracks on his cheeks.

“Kitten, I was so worried,” he pulled you into a tight hug. “Fuck, you ran out so fast and no one knew where you went… I’m so sorry. I never should have laughed, and I definitely shouldn’t have defended him. I just…I don’t know. I guess I slipped back into the sense of humor I had when Iived in LA and went with it.”

“It really fuckin hurt Jae,” You said, not ready to accept his apology. “You KNEW what that sort of thing does to me…”

“And I’ll never forgive myself.” he whispered and took your hand, turning your arm over and kissing your clothes wrist, where the cuts still stung when they rubbed against the fabric. You didn’t breathe for a second.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you.” You said finally, letting your fingers lace through his.

“Please don’t apologize,” he shook his head. “You have nothing to apologize for. This was all my fault.”

“In that case, I forgive you.” You smile softly and lean in, resting your forehead against his.

“Wanna go home? Mom and Dad are passed out for the night.” He said with a smirk and an eyebrow wiggle, causing you to giggle.

“I’m glad you two made up, but this is where I say goodbye,” Younghyun’s voice came from your phone. You squeaked and saw that he was indeed still on the call. “I don’t need to hear you two being cute. I get enough of that here.”

“Thanks Bri Bri,” Jae grinned with a faint blush. “Catch ya later.”

“Yeah, yeah, go make up.” he waved and grinned. Jae hung up and locked your phone before handing it to you.

“Wanna head back? It’s not too late to watch a movie or something.” He said, his voice suddenly much softer than before.

“That sounds nice.” You smiled, taking his hand. It fit perfectly in yours, as always.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshot 4- Depression  
> Snapshot 5- Showering  
> Snapshot 6- Idol troubles

“Kitten? Is everything okay?” Jae asked softly. You didn’t respond. You hadn’t heard him come in, but you had given him a key to your apartment for a reason. “You haven’t read any of texts and I got worried. Are you sick?”

You didn’t respond. You hiccuped and started crying again, despite having been crying all day.

“Shit! What’s wrong?” He quickly sat on the edge of your bed and rubbed your back gently. You curled further into yourself, as if you could disappear completely. “Oh, it’s one of those days, isn’t it?”

You whimpered and turned around, moving for the first time in hours. You curled into his side, instantly soaking his thin shirt with your tears. His arms wrapped around you and held you close.

“It’ll be okay princess,” He whispered, holding you tighter. “It’s okay to cry.”

And cry you did. Jae knew about your depression. You and he had been friends for years, and he had been by your side through the lowest lows. He knew that sometimes you would wake up and be unable to move, and when that happened he did anything in his power to try and bring your spirits up again.

You hated feeling like this, and you hated that Jae found you even more. He barely got any free time as it was, and now he was wasting time trying to comfort you. Part of you screamed to tell him to go away, to let him enjoy the rest of his day, but you didn’t. You couldn’t. He was so warm and the sensation of his skin on yours made you feel something for the first time in what seemed like days.

“I’m sorry.” You whimpered, your voice raspy.

“For what?” He asked, pressing soft kisses to your temple.

“For being a burden,” You felt your tears hot on your cheeks. “I’m always such a burden. All I do is cry and bother you when you’re working. I- I should just take the fuckin pills, shouldn’t I? Then you’d never have to deal with me again-”

“That’s not true,” Normally when you were upset, he let you say everything on your mind. He found early on that if he can get you to ramble, you feel better faster - like talking about your toxic thoughts drains the poison from your mind. This, however, he couldn’t listen to. “If anything happened to you, I’d- I don’t know what I’d do. You are so, so amazing. You make everything an adventure. Because of you, I actually like grocery shopping now. Remember that night, at the beach? When we snuck in to play in the waves? I watch that video of you when I miss you because your laugh makes my heart flutter. I’d be so fucking lost without you kitten. I need you more than I need air. You’ve never once been a burden, please believe me.”

“I hate being sad,” You cried, holding onto him as if your life depended on it. “I just want to be happy. You make me happy but I’m still sad! All the time!”

“But you know what? That sadness is part of what makes you so beautiful,” Jae whispered, kissing the tears from your cheek. “We all have a little darkness in us, but that’s what makes us shine so much brighter. That sadness? Because of that, you can write these amazing stories that help so many people. You can relate to others. You’re compassionate and empathetic and loving because of it. You can’t have a coin with one side. As much as I hate seeing you upset, I know you can be just as bright.”

“I wish I could be better for you.”

“You’re already perfect,” Jae kissed you properly, capturing your trembling lips with his warm ones. You remembered when his kisses were chapped before you convinced him to use your favorite lip balm. Now his kisses were soft and warm and made your heart flutter. “Loving someone means loving every bit of them. Loving their smile, and their laugh, and the way they kick in their sleep, and the way they suck at cooking, and the way their scars and freckles and stretch marks tell a story, and how cute they look when they wake up even though their breath stinks and how cute they look when they’re mad because you know they’ll try to apologize through an interpretative dance because they know that laughter is the best way to solve a problem.”

“You love my dumb dances…” You found yourself smiling a little, your eyes tearing up for entirely different reason.

“I do,” He grinned as he kissed your cheek. “I also love when you make boxed brownies and say they’re made from scratch, and my white jeans that you turned pink, and the way you have a secret groupchat with my members to send bad pictures of me to each other-”

“You’re not supposed to know that!” You laughed, his confession shocking you out of your funk.

“You think I don’t see the notifications from the ‘Jae is a Cryptid’ chat on all of your phones?” He grinned, his eyes turning up in the way you fell in love with.

“Abort mission,” You rolled over, reaching for your phone. “He knows! We’ve been compromised.”

“I’ll let it slide, but only because it’s you.” He pulled you back, grinning wider as you shrieked a little. He settled you in his lap and kissed you deeply, getting lost in the way your lips fit together.

“Thank you,” You whispered against his mouth. “For being so understanding. I know it’s difficult, being with me. You’ve helped me so much more than you could ever know.”

“Thank you for letting me in,” He said in return, bumping your nose with his. “I know opening up is hard to do, and I’m so proud of you. You’ve been working so hard and you’ve come so far in the last few years. You’re absolutely amazing princess.”

“Stop being cheesy and kiss me,” You flushed. You were still working on accepting compliments. Now, instead of outright denying them, you changed the subject. Jae chuckled and kissed you, holding the back of your head carefully.

* * *

  
“Jae! You showered this morning.” You giggled a little as your boyfriend slipped into the bathroom after you, you were wrapped in a towel as you waited for the water to heat up. He grinned mischievously as he started to slip off his shirt.

“Yeah, but I’m feeling really dirty right about now.” He winked and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes at him. You turned the shower on as you felt his hands on your hips, his fingers running along the curves of your body.

“You’re an idiot.” You grinned, moving away from him and looking over your shoulder, letting your towel fall to the ground. You felt your stomach flip as his eyes instantly darkened at the sight of you. You didn’t think you’d ever get used to how much he loves your body, seeing how you don’t like it much yourself.

“God you’re beautiful,” He whispered, running his hands across your bare skin. You felt a shiver run down your spine as his warm fingers passed over your stomach - the one spot he knew you were the most sensitive about. He kissed your neck, sucking gently and making your breath catch. “I’m so lucky. How did I managed to get a Goddess to settle for me?”

“Jae-” You wanted to scold him - you disliked him making self deprecating comments as much as he hated it when you did it - but his fingers dug into your soft skin just enough to make a soft moan escape your lips.

“Let’s get clean.” He whispered, his voice going low in your ear. You were already flushed before the hot water hit you. Jae poured some of your favorite body wash into his hands, working it into a lather before running them across your skin. It felt amazing, how gentle he was with you.

He began kissing up the back of your neck, pausing to suck a dark flower into your shoulder. You gasped at the sharp pain before letting your eyes roll back a little. His hands had wandered down lower, and you could feel yourself getting wet.

“You’re so pretty,” He growled as he gripped your breast in one hand. “You’re gorgeous… and you’re all mine.”

“All yours.” You grinned as you felt his teeth on your skin. You could feel his cock brushing against the curve of your ass as he moved closer to you.

“I see how guys look at you,” He continued, slowly rutting against your ass. “I see how they watch you walk, but that’s all they can do. All they can do it watch because you’re mine. I’m the only one that gets to see you fall apart. The only one that gets to hear your pretty sounds as you squirm under me.”

“Jae-” You closed your eyes and took a shuddering breath. The water was already starting to cool down, but your skin was on fire. He spun you around and kissed you deeply, pushing you against the shower wall so the water hit his back instead of yours. He pulled your body flush with his, his cock slipping in between your thighs.

He slowly thrust forward, letting your soft legs squeeze around him as he kissed you, his tongue taking control. You whimpered and pulled your legs together tighter for him, causing him to hiss into your mouth.

You could feel him twitching between your legs, and you had been dating him long enough to know that meant he was close. His long fingers made their way to your core and he pushed in instantly, making you cry out and grind down.

You wrapped your arms around his wet shoulders to hold yourself up as he worked his fingers in and out of you, his other hand coming around to hold you up. You felt heat drip down your thighs just as you clench around his fingers. You shout, burying your face in his shoulder as he finishing coming down your legs.

You’re both silent for a moment, the only sounds were your panting and the shower still running.

“Looks like you need to wash yourself again,” He grinned, his cheeks bright red. “Want some help?”

“What am I going to say?” You ask before biting a flower into his shoulder. “No?”

He smirked, his cock twitching back to life as he swooped down to kiss you again. Neither of you cared when the water turned icy.

* * *

  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” You asked as you gently rubbed Jae’s back. He stayed silent, which worried you. He had been silent since he came over to your apartment. Jae was never silent when he came over to your apartment. In fact, he usually talked your ear off - telling you about his day or complaining about something that hadn’t gone right. Hear nothing from the blonde was… worrying to say the least.

“It’s nothing.” He said, his voice tired and raspy.

“It’s obviously not nothing.” You pushed a little, letting your nails trail gently along his spine in the way you knew he liked.

“It’s stupid.” He wouldn’t look at you.

“Tell me anyway.”

“I just… I’m so tired,” He sighed, sounding years older than he was. “No matter what I do, it’s never enough for some people. We try so hard, but there’s always nasty comments telling us that we’re crap and that nothing we do will be good. Then, I can barely even come visit my girlfriend because we get trapped in our car because of a mob. I love my fans - I wouldn’t be anything without them… but I feel like- like some kind of animal! Like I’m in a zoo, or an experiment being watched… I know I’m lucky because I don’t really have to keep to a diet, but there’s still that nagging voice telling me I can’t eat anything fattening because I’m- god I hate to say it but I’m basically an idol. I have to be perfect all the time and I feel like I’m going to break one of these days. I’m going to - to snap at Sungjinnie, or yell at Dowoonie… it’s all too much sometimes. I know we’ve helped so many people, and I wouldn’t change that for anything, but sometimes I wish I could just be someone else for a day, so I can go out and rest and enjoy myself without worrying about filming or fans or watching what I say in case it gets leaked…”

“It’s okay to feel that way love,” You whispered, gently wiping his tears away as he rubbed his eyes roughly. “You’re put through so much. It’s okay if you feel overwhelmed, but that’s why you have me, and the others. We’re here for you.”

“Sometimes I wonder where I would be if I never auditioned,” he whispered, curling into your warmth. It always surprised you, how someone so tall could make themselves look so small. “If I had just gone to college in LA. I’d be graduated, with a real job. An apartment with friends, maybe. I don’t even know what I would have gone for school for… maybe music? I- it scares me a little that I don’t know what I would have done without this.”

“You could have done anything you put your mind to,” You said softly. “I’ve never seen someone with so much passion for what they do. Anything you wanted to do, I know you could do. Even if it was hard, or if it seemed like you couldn’t do it, you would in the end. Because you’re Jae. You can do anything because you don’t let anything stand in your way of your dreams.”

“You have too much faith in me.” he muttered, not looking at you. You smiled, despite knowing he couldn’t see it.

“You have too little faith in yourself,” You countered, taking his hand in yours. “You can’t see yourself the way we do. If you could, you’d love yourself as much as I love you.”

“Mhmm thank you,” He sighed, leaning into your touch. “I’m sorry for breaking down. I’ve just been… stressed. They rejected another one of my songs and our deadline is coming up. We’ve been spending more and more time at the studio, and- Younghyun and Sungjin got into a fight over who should sing the bridge so everyone was on edge after practice.”

“They’ll work it out. They always do,” You reassured him. “For now, would you want to take a bath together? I got that bathbomb you liked last time.”

“The sparkly one?” The corners of his mouth turned up.

“Of course,” You giggled, loving how his eyes shone. “Maybe this time we can get some pictures of Star after she rolls around in it.”

“That cat never learns.” He chuckled as he leaned up to kiss you gently.

“Come on, I’ll wash your hair for you.” You stood and pulled him up. He instantly draped over your back and you laughed a little as you pulled him towards the bathroom.

You drew the bath as he stripped down, jumping when he placed a surprise kiss to the back of your neck. Giggling, you gave him the bomb to do the honors. He plopped it in and grinned as it instantly started fizzing while you took your own clothes off.

You stepped in first, letting him settle between your legs. You hummed as you lathered his hair, smiling softly to yourself as he relaxed into your touch. You always thought he was like a cat, and seeing him fall apart as you gently rubbed his hair just solidified that image in your head.

He started to doze off, slipping further into the water. You placed a soft kiss to where his shoulder and neck meet, waking him up.

“Come on lover boy,” You said with a smile. “Let’s shower off and go to bed.”

“Can’t we just go to bed now?” He groaned, nuzzling your neck sleepily.

“We’re covered in glitter Jae,” You grinned more as he groaned in realization.

“We can wash the sheets.”

“You know that won’t get rid of it,” You reminded him about the last time you had tried that. The glittered had dried to the sheets and took three washes to be somewhat gone. “Come on, shower real quick and we can clean the bathtub tomorrow.”

“Alright…” He yawned and stood, and you couldn’t help but swat at his ass, which was right in front of your face and coated in the glitter. He jumped and pouted, bending to splash you a little.

You quickly drained the rub and washed him off, being extra gentle with your movements. He melted at your careful touches, and frowned again when the warm water was turned off and he was suddenly hit with the cold air of the bathroom.

“Let’s get dried off, captain.” You looped a towel over his head, gently rubbing it on his hair. The two of you made your way out of the bathroom to the bedroom, where the covers were still mess from when Jae had come over.

You slipped under the covers, not bothering to get dressed, and curled into his arms. He rested his chin on the top of your head and sighed happily. Any chill you got from the trip from the bathroom to the bedroom was instantly gone, his bare skin warming you from head to toe. You smiled into his chest and closed your eyes.

He was going to have to go back to the stressors of his life tomorrow, but right then he was yours. Tomorrow, you’d make him breakfast, if he wakes up in time to eat it. Maybe you’d surprise him in other ways to start his day out well, but in that moment you were content to lay in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't wildly popular, but I haven't been able to write much and since I already had these written and edited, it makes me feel better knowing I was able to post /something/ even if no one is really reading it haha


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshot 7- First Date  
> Snapshot 8- Competition  
> Snapshot 9- Cooking Together

It had been an accident. You had gone to deliver snacks and caffeine to Jae, your best friend, and the other members of Day6. It wasn’t like it was your first time either - you spent most of your free time with them anyway, usually writing in the corner while they rehearsed just so you didn’t have to work alone. Of course, there were always rumors of you and Jae being together, but you both made sure to let everyone know you were just friends.

“Are these fresh?” Younghyun asked, his eyes widening as he opened the cookie container.

“Well, I made them from a bag, but they’re still warm.” You laughed at how everyone instantly swarmed the tupperware container.

“You’re the best human in existence.” The bassist groaned into the cookie. He put his hand on the back of your head to kiss you on the cheek - something he’s done several times before - just as Jae called to you.

You turned your head just as Younghyun went to kiss your cheek. His lips were soft and warm against yours, the kiss tasting like coffee and chocolate. The moment seemed to last ages but not long enough.

“Well,” You laughed, blushing. “If I knew all it took to get a kiss around here was to bring cookies, I would have done it sooner.”

“If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask.” Younghyun snickered, his own cheeks bright red. Jae coughed from the other side of the room and the bassist’s blush doubled. He shoved the rest of his cookie in his mouth and went to tune his instrument before practice started. You couldn’t help but watch him go, your face on fire.

They got into position behind their mic stands as you curled in the corner with your laptop. You were an author, signed with a small publishing company based right in the city. They were still fairly unknown, but your royalty checks were enough for rent and that’s what counted. Your editor said your characters in the novel you were writing were starting to blend together. She suggested doing character profiles for your friends and take some of those characteristics for your own writing.

The first song started as you pulled out your notebook and your favorite pencil. You started with Jae, jotting down likes and dislikes, personality quirks, good and bad habits. It was almost too easy, seeing how you had been friends for ages. You sketched a quick doodle of Jae playing the guitar, just because you loved how into it he got.

You moved onto Sungjin, jotting down the same sort of things, adding little notes like how he closes his eyes when he sings occasionally and how he sings along silently to the other parts. You doodled a sketch of him as well, tying to capture the way his brow furrows when he concentrates and failing spectacularly.

You paused at Younghyun, your cheeks heating up a little as you found yourself watching his mouth more than usual. You looked up only to meet his eyes dead on. He was watching you with a smirk, singing directly to you. You blush more and start writing to avoid looking at him, only to glance up every few seconds. His eyes never left you. You found yourself mouthing along with his parts, grinning at him as he sang back at you.

“Alright, take a break guys.” Sungjin said after an hour. His voice was starting to sound hoarse, and you were worried that he was getting sick. Before you could ask him how he was feeling, Younghyun sat next to you, jokingly pushing you into the wall.

“Whatcha up to?” He asked, peering over your shoulder at your notebook.

“Character profiling,” You answered, handing him the book. “My editor was getting on my case about my characters starting to blend together and suggested I profile some friends so I can separate my guys.”

“These are pretty accurate,” He smiled as he saw the little doodles of them. When he saw his own, his eyes softened a little. “You made me look so… intense.”

“That’s how you look though,” You said, a little confused. You glanced back at your sketch, content with how you drew it. “You always look intense when you’re singing.”

“Hmm you look at me that closely?” He asked, raising one eyebrow. You blushed and took your notebook back.

“I watch all of you,” You said quickly, not meeting his eye. “You’re all my friends.”

“Jae’s profile was more detailed than the rest of ours.” He noted.

“Well I’ve known Jae for years,” everyone knew you and the guiratest had been close for ages, and all wondered why you weren’t dating yet. “I know him better than I know myself.”

“You guys are cute together.” Younghyun said, testing the water.

“Nah, I’m not his type.” You giggled, feeling your chest flutter a little as he sat a little closer. You didn’t have romantic feelings for Younghyun, but you couldn’t deny he was unbelievably handsome. That, and your lips still tingled a little from when he kissed you. It had been a while since the last time you had kissed anyone, so you were more than a little affected by his closeness.

“Interesting,” He said, his chest vibrating your shoulder as he talked. “So what you’re saying is he wouldn’t be upset if someone asked you out?”

“He’d probably be a little protective cuz we’ve known each other for so long, but it’s not like he has any say in who I date.” You glanced at Younghyun, who was looking curiously flushed.

“Would… would you want to get coffee sometime?” He asked, and for the first time since meeting him, Younghyun sounded nervous.

“Would you want to go get some now?” You suggested, biting back a grin as his ears turned even redder. “You have a break and I finished my drink.”

“Y-yeah! Sounds good.” He grinned and stood, offering his hand to help you up. You shoved your notebook in your bag and closed your laptop before taking his hand and walking out of the practice room.

Jae watched you leave with narrowed eyes. Dowoon and Wonpil had already left to get lunch as soon as Sungjin called break, so the two guitarists were the only ones left in the practice room. The lanky blonde was fuming, but he wasn’t entirely sure why.

“Watch out hyung, you’re going to glare a hole through the door.” Sungjin teased, handing Jae a water bottle. He took is angrily, ripping the cap off and downing half of it in big gulps.

“I’m fine.” He growled, roughly tapping his passcode into his phone.

“You’re jealous.” Sungjin said easily. Jae choked on his water, his eyes widening as he coughed loudly.

“She’s my best friend,” He said when he was finally able to take a breath. “I’ve known her since high school! Why would I be jealous that she’s getting coffee with Brian of all people?”

“Because you like her and refuse to admit it,” Sungjim said with a bored look. “Don’t think I don’t know how you chase off anyone who shows interest in her.”

“I’m just protecting her!”

“You’re trying to keep her to yourself,” the leader shook his head. “If you don’t want to lose her, you better ask her out before Younghyun does.”

“I-” He started to object before his eyes began to sting. He sniffled, angrily wiping his eyes.

“I know how much you love her,” Sungjin said softly. “You just have to let her know.”

“What if she says no? I’d ruin everything.” A tear slipped down his cheek despite his best efforts to stop it. He scowled even more as he wiped it away.

“Have you seen the way she looks at you? There’s no way she’d say no.” The younger man grinned.

Jae didn’t answer but looked back at the door. He hesitated for only a second before slipping his phone into his pocket and running from the practice room. Sungjin watched him go with a smirk and a shake of his head.

Jae didn’t stop running until he reached the cafe where he knew you would go. You were very loyal when it came to your drinks, and sure enough there you were sitting with Younghyun at your favorite table by the window.

He pushed opened the door, his heart flipping when you instantly saw him - your whole face lit up and you sat a little straighter in your seat. Younghyun glanced over to what had caught your attention. Jae could see his smile drop a little as he approached.

“Jae!” You called over, grinning wide. Jae felt like he had been hit in the chest - Sungjin was right, wasn’t he?”

“Hyung, what brings you here?” Younghyun asked, scooting over so the elder could squeeze another chair at the small table.

“No reason,” He said innocently. “Hey, uh Brian could you go order me something to drink?”

“Why-?” Younghyun asked, confused. Jae threw some cash in his direction and smiled wide. The bassist sighed and got up, heading to the counter as Jae turned back to you.

“What’s going on Jae?” You asked, noticing how he was sitting with his back completely straight, his hands folded on his lap.

“Um… We’ve been friends for a while, right?” He asked, unable to meet your eye.

“Yeah! You’re my best friend.” You smiled, still confused.

“What if we changed that?” Jae could feel himself turning red.

“What?” Your throat was starting to sting. What was he implying?

“What if we weren’t best friends anymore?”

“Are you- are you mad at me?” You whispered, your eyes filling with tears. His head whipped up to stare at you in horror.

“Shit! No I’m asking you to be my girlfriend!” he said abruptly and loudly. Everyone in the cafe froze, looking over at the two of you.

“I-” You stared at him, mouth open.

“I didn’t mean to say it like that,” He covered his face. “I- shit, I just- I don’t want to lose you and I’m so scared someone is going to take you away from me.”

“I’m not going anywhere, idiot,” You laughed, your eyes filling. “Why didn’t you just ask me before? I would have said yes at any time.”

“I- I don’t know why, honestly…” he looked away. “I guess I never realized I loved you because I always told myself I was just being protective because we’ve been friends for so long but I was really just being an asshole.”

“You love me?” You whispered, staring at him with wide eyes.

“Yeah, I think I do.” He smiled softly, taking your hands across the table.

“Congrats hyung,” Younghyun came back with an iced tea in his hands and a small smile on his lips. “You guys are good for each other.”

“Sorry for stepping on toes Brian.” Jae said, taking the cup awkwardly.

“Nah, it’s good man,” Younghyun grinned as he sat back down. “I knew she liked you when I asked her out… Guess I was just being a little optimistic.”

“Younghyun…” You trailed off, hating that you felt guilty.

“Seriously, it’s all good,” He grinned, and you could tell he was being completely genuine. “I’m gonna head back. Let you two enjoy your first date.”

“I owe you one Bri.” Jae grinned and shook Younghyun’s hand in that bro-dude way you always teased them about.

“I’ll see if I can stall practice to give you two more time.” He winked and slipped from the cafe before you could say anything else.

The rest of the time you spent at the cafe was… normal, but not. You talked and laughed the way you normally did with Jae, but this time he was holding your hand and rubbing your inner wrist with the pad of his thumb. This time he smiled softly at you when you talked. This time he pressed soft kisses to your fingers.

You made your way back to the company building after getting a warning text from Younghyun telling Jae that Sungjin wasn’t going to stall anymore. He opened the door for you, his hand resting on the small of your back as you stepped onto the elevator. You didn’t think anything he could do would fluster you anymore, but he was proving you wrong.

“Want to get dinner when we’re done?” Jae whispered into your ear as the elevator went up.

“I’d love to.” You smiled, leaning into his chest. He muttered something that you couldn’t make out, so you turned your head to hear him. Only, instead of repeating himself, Jae closed the small gap between your lips and kissed you.

It was your second kiss in one day, but this was so different than the kiss with Younghyun. Jae pressed soft kisses to your mouth, moving from your lips to the corner of your smile, the kisses gentle and quick but enough to make your heart flutter. His hands rested on your waist, holding you securely as he laughed into the kiss.

“Wow, I can’t believe I finally get to kiss you.” He whispered, his words fanning against your lips.

“You can kiss me whenever you want.” You giggled, your whole body feeling light and bubbly.

“Oh my god, I can.” He said, sounding so excited that you couldn’t help but throw your arms around his neck and jump into his embrace. He laughed as he kissed you, his happiness almost blinding you.

“You have to get back to practice.” you said as he pulled you off to the side of the hallway. You could hear the faint sounds of the others warming up to get back to work as Jae pinned you against the wall and kissed you again and again.

“They can wait.” He kissed down your jaw, biting your throat gently enough to make you jump without leaving a mark.

“Jae-” You giggled again as his eyelashes tickled your neck.

“Ugh, fine,” He pouted as he pulled away. “But you’re mine after dinner.”

“I’ve always been yours, dummy.” You kissed the end of his nose, feeling pride swell in your chest as his cheeks lit up red. He grumbled something before taking your hand and walking back to the practice room.

* * *

  
“Okay, so the winner gets to choose where we go for the weekend.” Jae said, handing you a controller. You grinned and took it, knowing you were absolutely going to win. It was a test of endurance, to see who could play the longest before falling asleep or getting bored. You had managed to find a copy of your favorite two player RPG from your childhood and you had the upper hands thanks to your inside knowledge of the game as well as the five cups of coffee you had consumed in preparation for this event.

Jae wanted to go to the shore for the weekend - bar jumping on the boardwalk and walking along the beach under the stars and playing overpriced games to win cheap prizes. You wanted to go camping for two nights - making smores and watching the stars and taking artsy pictures on the hiking trails. You were content with either, honestly, but you both had a bit of a competitive streak so when Jae suggested a game to choose, what were you going to say? No?

“Okay, so we’re going to come up to the first ambush,” You warned, knowing the first part of the game like the back of your hand. “Watch your left.”

“What- oh shit!” Jae rushed towards the goblins, forgetting he was playing the necromancer character and dying instantly. You laughed and raced back to the save point to revive him before pulling out your weapon and slaughtering the whole ambush. You let him loot half the bodies though, because he was pouting over dying.

You were surprised how much progress you were making. The last time you had played the game, it had taken you hours to reach the spot you and Jae had gotten in just one. You could feel the caffeine rushing through your body, despite the many yawns that made your eyes water.

“Oh no, is someone getting tired?” Jae teased, bumping you with his shoulder.

“Never!” You cried, leaning against him. He was so warm and you instantly felt more comfortable. His arm snaked around you before taking up his controller again, so you were tucked against his chest, his controller resting on your lap as yours was propped on his arms.

“Hey, do you have any healing potions-?” He asked, only to realize you were asleep already. It was funny how quickly you had passed out, seeing how just seconds before you were shouting over a boss. You slumped in his arms and he couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips as he kissed your forehead.

He went ahead and saved the game before carefully placing you on the couch and pulling your favorite blanket over you. You stirred briefly before instantly settling back into the soft cushions.

“What am I going to do with you?” He whispered before yawning wide. The plan was to stay up all night and get breakfast in the morning, but the sun was close to rising and he knew when you woke up, you’d be bitter about falling asleep in the first place.

He slipped on his shoes, grabbed his longboard and went to the convenience store around the corner. He knew he looked exhausted - his hair a mess, the bags under his eyes heavy, the way he was holding his board as if he was going to drop it - and it didn’t help that the cashier only charged him for one bottled iced coffee instead of the two in his hands. He half grinned and waved at the guy before taking off back to your apartment.

“Hmm Jae?” You muttered, popping awake at the sound of the door closing behind him. “When did I fall asleep?”

“Um…” He handed you the drink, which you happily took. You hummed as you took a sip, the sweetness and the chill waking you up some. “A little after me I think.”

“Wait, that means I won?” You jumped up, instantly more awake. “I won!”

“You won,” He smiled softly at you before pulling you into a slow kiss. His lips were chilly from his coffee and tasted sweeter than usual. You wrapped your hands around his wrists and pulled his arms so they were holding you comfortably. “I’ve been wanting to go camping for a while.”

“We can do the beach when it gets warmer,” You smiled into the next kiss, loving how he peppered your lips and cheeks with soft touches. “It’s been a while since we’ve gone to the ocean together.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been so busy,” He sighed, pressing kisses to your forehead. “I was hoping with the tour being over, we’d have more time together but-”

“Hey, it’s okay,” You interrupted quickly. “I love seeing you perform. It’s what makes you happy. Besides, as long as we can have moments like this, I’m okay.”

“You make me happy too,” He bumped your nose with his. “You’re my muse, you know that right? It’s thanks to you that I can write music and perform.”

“You’re being sappy…” You giggled, blushing red as he kissed the corner of your lips. You could hear the loading screen music playing softly in the background.

“Yeah, well it’s your fault,” He kissed the tip of your nose. “You make me sappy. Now, who wants breakfast?”

“I wanna take a nap.” You whined, leaning heavily on him.

“But you’re the one that planned today,” He laughed, holding you upright. “This was your idea.”

“Let’s get breakfast in an hour.” You suggested, your eyes fluttering shut.

“Sounds good kitten.” He brought you over to the couch and let you lie on his chest. You fell asleep instantly, despite the coffee you just had. He smiled and set an alarm for two hours on his phone before letting his own eyes slip shut, your comforting weight on his chest making him feel warm and safe.

* * *

  
“Jae… what are you doing?” You asked, watching in horror and fascination as the lanky idol tried measuring water with a drinking glass. He had recently gotten his hair dyed a beautiful burgundy, and as much as you adored it, you were still getting used to it. He had been bleaching it for years, and you had sort of associated blonde with Jae.

“Measuring the water, what else?” he said, trying to get the water to fill the cup perfectly. You thought if you rolled your eyes anymore, they’d roll out of your head completely.

“Have you never cooked before?” You asked, taking the cup from him. He cried out when some of the water splashed back into the sink.

“Of course I have!” He said quickly, only to backtrack when he saw your unamused face. “Well, I like to be in the kitchen while others cook…”

“Then you should still know what a liquid measuring cup is,” You said, pulling said liquid measuring cup out of the drawer. “You would have flooded the batter.”

“So that’s what that is.” He said, and you resisted the urge to smack him.

You were making food for a small party that night. It wasn’t anything big, but the guys were coming over for dinner to celebrate you moving into your first apartment and you were excited to try out your new kitchen for real.

“Can you chop up the peppers?” You asked, pointing to the cutting board and a pile of various veggie that needed to be cut. Jae nodded and went over, taking the knife and cutting into one instantly. You watched him for a moment - admiring the line of his back, the broadness of his shoulders despite how skinny he looked, how cute he looked when he was concentrating hard on something - before turning back to what you were doing.

There was a comfortable silence, the only sounds were from your tasks and the music playing softly from your phone. Everything was going smoothly until you heard a loud thump and Jae curse loudly.

“What happened?” You asked,rushing to his side.

“Almost cut my damn finger off.” He gritted out, reaching for a napkin to cover his bleeding hand. You grimaced and pulled him to the bathroom. He didn’t fight you as you sat him on the toilet and dug out the brand new first aid kit you had put under the sink.

“Let me see.” You ordered, taking his hand. You, thankfully, weren’t afraid of blood so you quickly removed the napkin and began cleaning his hand. The wound wasn’t that bad, but it was bleeding a decent amount and you knew it was going to hurt like a bitch for a few days. You wet a towel and dabbed at his finder, muttering an apology when he hissed.

You quickly smeared some neosporin onto a bandaid and wrapped it around the small cut firmly, putting a second bandage on to keep the first in place.

“Thanks kitten, you’re a lifesaver.” He grinned and kissed your nose as you stood.

“How did you even do this?” You asked with a small grin.

“I was… distracted,” He said, his cheeks warming. You raised an eyebrow and nodded your head for him to continue. “I, well I was thinking about- um… if you’d let me stay over after everyone leaves, and if you did let me what we could do possibly…”

“You’re an idiot.” You giggled, your ears heating up.

“But I’m your idiot.” He grinned at you, pulling you into a hug. You looked up at him, closing your eyes and humming happily as he leaned down to kiss you deeply. You let yourself get lost in the kiss, his tongue dancing across yours. It made sense that a singer would be able to use his tongue, but it still made you flustered.

“Jae-” You breathed, leaning closer to him. Before you could continue, the fire alarm went off. You jumped apart, your heart beating so fast that you felt your knees weaken. You rushed into the kitchen and turned off the stove, fanning the smoke with a towel as Jae pulled off the fire alarm and turning it off. By the time the alarm had stopped and the smoked had cleared, the food was ruined and the dinner was supposed to start in an hour. You sat heavily at the kitchen table, chuckling under your breath.

“Well what now?” You asked, wiping some sweat from your forehead.

“Take out?” he suggested with an tired yet amused grin.

“Take out.” You laughed, going to grab some menus.

 

“I thought you were making dinner?” Sungjin asked as they walked into the kitchen. You glanced at the stove - with the charred pan soaking on top - to the trash can - that was still smoking a little - before turning back to your friend and smiling.

“There was a… complication.” You said with an awkward grin.

“She burnt everything!” Jae said loudly from the living room. You closed your eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again.

“Because Jae was stupid enough to almost cut his finger off and I had to play nurse.” You shot back, causing the four boys to laugh at their eldest, who was looking at you as if you had outed him for something horrendous.

“Sounds about right.” Younghyun snickered, elbowing Jae in the side.

“This is slander.” Jae whined, rubbing his rubs and pouting. You went over and kissed him quickly to make him stop, and it worked like a charm. He instantly smiled and pulled you into his arms.

“You guys are cute and all,” Wonpil commented dryly. “But the smell of the food is making my stomach eat itself and I’d much rather have dinner than watch you make a kid in the living room.”

“Wonpil!” You explained, your cheeks heating up. The pianist grinned and rushed to the kitchen to avoid being smacked by either you or Jae. You went in after him, making sure to smack him on the back of the head before serving dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chunk was based off that wonderful picture of Jae looking half dead in a convenience store lmao I love my sk8r stringbean. Also, the game in the second part was Bauder's Gate, one of my favorite games of all time. 
> 
> I had these written and edited for a while but I kinda forgot I even started this one so here I am, finally updating. As of now, I don't have anymore pre-written snapshots, but maybe I'll get back to it one day. I still have a HUGE list of potential chapters, but I also have a huge list of other fic ideas that are all going to be multichapter. We'll see if this ever gets updated again *star eyes*

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I wanted to project my own wants of a relationship, and wasn't really planning on posting it but a friend said she was interested in reading it so what harm would it do to post since I already have it typed up? 
> 
> Each chapter is going to be three little snapshots. I'll edit the tags as I go because each snapshot is different scenes playing out! I have a bunch of ideas written down but if anyone has suggestions let me know!


End file.
